Inkpot
by GalaxyGirl317
Summary: Quilla is a 16 year old girl from England visiting her Uncle Larry for the summer while her parents are on vacation. However, this just might turn out to be the best summer of her life...or the worst.
1. Chapter 1-Quilla

**A/N-This will be my main story from now on. I will also be doing a series of commissioned one-shots. I'm sorry I haven't been very active on FanFiction and have not updated any of my other stories, but I have been exceptionally busy. I'm very excited to see a lot of new NaTM fanfictions and many new authors. I went to see the third movie today and was pleasantly surprised. This story does not really have a timeframe, but most aspects of the second movie will be ignored. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you like/slash don't like. (In this story Nicky is 15, also Quilla means "feather"). **

Chapter 1- Quilla!

Larry Daily had just come home from work and was looking forward to a long nap when his cellphone rang. Looking at the caller ID he realized it was his sister and hurriedly answered.

"Hello," came the voice over the line, "This is Veronica, your sister."

"Hey," said Larry, "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you, Quilla, and Craig doing?"

"Pretty good," came the reply, "How are you doing? I'm terribly sorry things didn't work out with Erica."

"I'm okay." Larry answered.

"Well, I was just thinking, Quilla and Nicky are about the same age, but they've never really seen each other much, and well…" she paused for a moment, "Craig and I are taking 10 week-long vacation to the Caribbean this summer and Quilla is dead-set against going. I just thought that maybe, just _maybe_ she could visit you this summer."

"Sure, why not?" said Larry. The last time he had seen Quilla was when she had been a tiny baby. "Just let me know when to pick her up from the airport."

* * *

><p>Today was May 29, and Quilla would be arriving in America in just seven hours. Larry had told the museum about her last night and they had all agreed to let her in on the secret. Everyone was excited to meet her and even Nicky acted enthusiastic (whether or not it was just because he was out of school Larry couldn't decipher). At three o' clock Larry and Nicky piled into a taxi and headed for the airport. Victoria had said that Quilla would be arriving at Gate B12 at 3:25, and the last thing Larry wanted to be was late.<p>

They got to the airport at quarter past three and high-tailed it down to Gate B12, getting there just in time to see Quilla make her way off the plane.

She had a confident air about her and she walked with a poised stride. She lime green Hunter boots with Hudson skinny jeans, a gray sweater and a hunter green raincoat. She carried a small gray patent leather purse and her dark brown hair was pulled into a French braid at the side of her head. Lime green headphones were wrapped around her neck along with a scarf depicting a British flag.

Larry and Nick helped Quilla get her baggage and chatted about her life in England.

"So, do you like history?" Larry inquired.

"It's okay," replied Quilla, "Well, I mean, our history teacher is quite brill, but it's still not my favorite subject."

"That's okay," interjected Nicky. "I didn't like history for the longest time, too."

Larry hailed a taxi and took Nicky and Quilla back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"This is where you will be sleeping. Feel free to get a snack and make yourself at home," Larry told Quilla.<p>

"Brill."

Later that evening Nicky walked into Quilla's room. He sat down on the floor beside her and looked at the screen of her computer.

"So, you know, about tonight…"

"Yes?" Quilla looked confused.

"Well, my dad has a job as the night guard at the Museum of Natural History, and I know, it sounds boring," said Nicky, "But you should really consider coming because a bunch of my friends will be there…"

"Wicked…I'll be there! Should I dress up?"


	2. Chapter 2-Finding Out

Inkpot-Chapter 2

**A/N-I apologize in advance, but I really enjoy describing my character's appearance, so if you don't like it then you can skip that part. If you really, really don't like it then please leave a review telling me so and I will stop. Please enjoy! **

**Special Thanks to antaurilover685, SeanChow805Napoleonic, and Kgoodrich16 for adding this story to their favorites list; and to NicoleR85 for reviewing.**

Chapter 2- Finding Out

"Umm…" Nicky trailed off. He honestly didn't know what to say. He feared if she dressed up too formal or too modern those at the museum might get the wrong impression.

"Are they quite casual?" She asked.

"Just…I don't know…try to look nice." Nicky very much doubted she would ever dress trashy.

"Brill," she sounded quite nonchalant. "What time do we leave?"

"5:30."

At 5:00 on the dot Quilla headed up the stairs to her room to get dressed. She had a quick shower and put on a light gray sweater, a black and dark gray skirt, black leather boots, and her signature lime green headphones. Applying some makeup she re-braided her hair and went downstairs to grab some dinner before leaving. Larry came into the kitchen with Nicky, and they both looked suspiciously joyful.

"Ok, let's go," said Larry opening the door for Nicky and Quilla. He hailed a cab and they sped off to the Museum of Natural History.

The cab dropped them off at steps of the great marble building and they all went in.

"It's quite a grand museum," commented Quilla. "Anything British?"

"Well, we have a Pharaoh that came from Cambridge," suggested Larry.

"That's interesting,"

"Come this way, my friends are coming at 5:46, we can wait here," Nicky said, pointing at a nearby bench.

"Your friends, they're very specific aren't they?" she laughed.

"Well, they're a little different," Nicky bit his lip.

"What makes you say that?" Quilla fiddled with the cord of her headphones.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that all of the inhabitants of this museum come alive at night because of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tablet?"

"I would tell you that sounds pretty flash, but then I would call a mental institution and tell them to come get you."

Nicky simply beamed at her and said, "Turn around."

Quilla looked behind her and gave a little gasp. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Behind her stood Ahkmenrah, Sacagawea, and Theodore Roosevelt with Jedidiah and Octavius in his palm. She looked from one face to another, her eyes growing wider as she took it all in, that what Nicky had told her really was true.

"So this is Nicky's English cousin," Jedidiah drawled.

"It is good to meet you," said Sacagawea.

"It is a delight to meet you, Quilla." Octavius saluted her.

"Good evening." Ahkmenrah bowed.

"Welcome to the Museum of Natural History," exclaimed the President.

Quilla finally found her voice and managed to mumble a rather dazed "Thank you".

"Would you like to meet the rest of us?" asked Teddy.

"Umm…sure," replied Quilla letting him help her up from the bench.

"Right then, follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3-A Nighttime Party

**A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I was very busy with the holidays and traveling. Here is the third chapter of Inkpot!-**

Chapter 3- A Nighttime Party

After Theodore had finished introducing her to all the exhibits they went back to the main room where Nicky and Ahkmenrah were playing some music.

Quilla walked over to them, smiling widely.

"Do you have parties every night?"

"Sometimes." Ahkmenrah looked up from the record player. "We are celebrating your arrival tonight!"

Quilla blushed. "Thank you."

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Nicky asked.

"Umm…well...pop. I sing, you see?"

"Cool! Maybe you could be part of my band…" Nicky trailed off.

"Well, I don't really sing…that well…like…I don't perform…" There was an awkward silence.

Nicky shrugged. "If you change your mind, let me know. Anyways, you should go dance or something! I mean, it is in your honour!"

Quilla rushed away, her face burning.

* * *

><p>Looking for a quiet place to contemplate all that she had learned in the past few hours, Quilla found herself in the Hall of Miniatures. And a very big battle.<p>

"Hold on," Quilla said in her best stop-right-this-moment-and-listen-to-what-I-am-saying voice. "The President said you lads had this figured out! And here I find you, fighting your heads off!"

One of the little cowboys looked up. "Fighting is the only way we have to pass the time."

"I beg to disagree!" Quilla fairly shouted, obviously irritated. "Come here." She extended her palm to the ground so that several of the miniatures could climb aboard.

She took them to front desk where two computers sat and pushed the power button to turn them on.

"This is a computer," she explained. "See if you can figure it out."

* * *

><p>It only seemed like a few minutes, but it must have been several hours when Larry's voice echoed over the intercom. "Will you please make you way back to your places?! Sunrise is in five minutes!"<p>

"I bade you goodbye," said Ahkmenrah passing her on the way back to his exhibit. "And I look forward to your return."

_**Leave a review to see if you know what the pairing is-HINT-It isn't obvious! Also...how old do you think Teddy and Sacagawea are?**_

**A/N-Thanks so much for reading! Please review to tell me what you like/don't like. I should have my next chapter up by Sunday**. **Bye!**

**-GalaxyGirl317**


	4. Chapter 4-Mister McPhee

**A/N-All views on the British in this fanfiction are not meant to offend anyone. Pumps are high heels. Little known fact-President Roosevelt didn't like to be called Teddy.**

Chapter 4- Mister McPhee

It was 4:45 the next afternoon when Larry inquired if Quilla would like to accompany him to the museum again that night.

"Is that even a question?" asked Quilla. "Of course I do!"

Nicky caught her in the hallway to inform her that tonight they wouldn't be having a party so she wouldn't have to get dressed up.

"That wasn't 'dressed up'," laughed Quilla. "That was just normal clothes. I mean no disrespect, but you Americans wear a lot more casual clothes than we do."

"No offense taken," replied Nicky with a grin.

Quilla continued in to her room to change into plum skinny jeans and a bright yellow sweater with lime green pumps. She threw her hair into a loose French braid and grabbed her lime green headphones before heading out the door to catch a cab with Larry and Nick.

* * *

><p>Quilla stood awkwardly in the corner of the doorframe watching people mill around the lobby. She really had no idea what to do since she barely knew any of them. Nicky walked over to her and stood next to her for a few minutes.<p>

"I'm sure Ahkmenrah wouldn't mind interpreting his hieroglyphics for you or something," Nicky suggested.

Quilla shrugged.

* * *

><p>Wandering through the halls Quilla came upon Theodore and Sacagawea in the hallway near Dr. McPhee's office.<p>

"Good evening Quilla," said Theodore.

Quilla's eyes flicked up to the brass plaque.

"Who's Dr. McPhee?" asked Quilla.

"He is, to my understanding, the curator of this museum," replied Theodore.

Quilla turned the knob and opened the oak door.

"He's British!" she exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" asked Sacagawea, rather surprised.

"His office is organized just so," Quilla laughed. "An American would have things all back-to-front."

They laughed at that.

Quilla crossed the room to the desk and picked up a photograph of Dr. McPhee at some sort of red-carpet event.

"How is he?" she inquired.

"Too old for you." Nicky gave a huge grin as he slid into the office behind Teddy.

Quilla wrinkled up her nose. "Where have you been off to?"

_**Please review and tell me how old you think McPhee is hahaha.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Brits Are Strange

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long break, but I was extremely busy with midterms and other stuffs. Please leave a review, and also go check out .1379 and keacdragon who happen to be two of my favorite authors. I have also gone back and named the chapters. I will try to get another update out in a few days, at least by this weekend. **

***All views on the British and Americans are not meant to be offensive!***

***READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!***

Chapter 5-Brits Are Strange

After the first few days Quilla was with them, the shock wore off and they finally began to notice the strange traits she possessed. Perhaps the accent had just been so completely foreign that they hadn't really noted the truly strange way she pronounced some syllables. But one night, this became starkly obvious.

Quilla was walking around with Nicky, bickering as usual.

"I still think you should join our band. I know you would make it epic!" Nicky insisted.

"Don't be absurd. I can't sing. You just want me because it would make you popular with all your guy friends if you brought a pretty girl."

That irritated Nicky. "Do I _look_ like the kind of guy who would do that?"

"Yes," retorted Quilla," I'm not as daft as you think. As stupid as you may be, that attempt was painfully obvious."

"You're stupider."

"That's not even a word," snapped Quilla.

"Well, maybe I had to make one up just to describe you," Nicky stomped off, eyes flashing, and nearly ran into their resident President and Sacagawea.

Quilla snickered. "It seems you're having trouble with your eyesight, too."

"Shut _up_!"

Quilla looked up at Theodore and with a lilting smile. "Sometimes I wonder about the boy."

Theodore chuckled. "I refuse to take sides in this matter, but your uncle would like to see you in his office."

"Ohh…ok…umm…I'll just go do that then…" Quilla stammered, walking off.

**A/N-I wonder what Larry wants to tell our dear Quilla?**

**Poll: (leave your answer in a review)**

**A chapter in McPhee's POV**

**A chapter in Theodore's POV**

**A chapter in Larry's POV **


End file.
